


His Server's Keeper

by clamchowder



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Rain, Sentient Server, Weather, Yeah the server is a She and shes a tommy enthusiast, idk how to describe it but yeah weather and the day/night cycles are real important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamchowder/pseuds/clamchowder
Summary: Every part of the server was connected to Tommy. Their fates intertwined, one could not exist without the other.When Tommy dies, the server grieves.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	His Server's Keeper

The day Tommy joins the server, it’s already in the evening. She is expecting him but feels no urgency to be so alert, the day has already happened and the server has already begun to wind down. Tommy stumbles around the forest, cracking jokes and being a nuisance, but when he kills George and is then in retaliation killed by Dream, she begins to start paying closer attention. She senses a change on the horizon; rising the sun to shine light onto this interesting new addition. He is not like any other. 

When Wilbur joins the server inviting Tommy to a business proposition, it rains. The server feels something begin to shift, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. whether good, bad, or both it’s unclear. So she warns him in the only way she can. She makes it rain, not horrendously, only enough to make the walkways slippery and clothes a bit damp, but she tries anyway. Tommy is headstrong and blinded by his adoration so he doesn't heed her warning. 

When the wars begin and an epic duel is nigh the server knows her role in the story, but she doesn’t have to comply. She worries for Tommy, this glowing bright boy who had made this SMP so great. His towers, the prime path, his attachment to people and discs. He changed the server to something greater than she ever thought she could be. And she was worried for him. A duel with Dream was not to be taken lightly, but young war boys are always itching for a fight. Though Wilbur would’ve wanted a fight at high noon, she refused to give in, the duel for L’manberg happens at midnight. The moon the only light source, sparkling in the water and illuminating the anticipating faces of revolutionaries. And as Tommy gets down to his last life and the water turns red, the server feels a piece of her chip away. 

Wars continue, blood is spilled. Tommy loses his brother and country on the same day and the server hurts him, but the L’Manberg tree, a physical manifestation of the server since before Tommy joined, stands strong. And though they’ve lost so much, both the server and Tommy persevere through it. 

And when L’manberg is destroyed for a second and final time, the server cries with Tommy. Thunder and lightning fill the skies, mimicking Tommy's own internal anguish. Tommy is furious and angry, yelling at Dream and Technoblade; the people who have robbed him of the only place he considered home. And the server yells with him, electricity sparks through the air, charged and ready to strike. In a vicious moment of passion and fury, the server strikes Tommy with lightning. Their beings are so intertwined that their energy is paralleled between them. as L’manberg fell, Tommy and the server both wept. 

As Tommy and Tubbo go to faraway lands to fight Dream, the server greets them with a somber goodbye. She cannot see the future and the anxiety makes the air of the SMP tense. She knows this is a crucial moment of history, so she sets the sun high in the sky, praying and hoping that her boy will win against evil. but when Tommy’s stuff is thrown into a hole and TNT is placed, all hope seems to crumble. she cannot watch the best thing on the server go to die, so she sets the sun, letting the darkness take over. But Tommy wins and the server is relieved. And sitting on the bench with Tubbo and Wilbur, Tommy and the Server feel like it’s the beginning of a new day. 

When Tommy's finally free it rains. She cries for him, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Weights lifted off both their shoulders and for just a moment, they are both elated. Tommy flies through the air, unrestricted and unrestrained. The Server weeps with pride and happiness for the little soldier boy to finally be allowed to act like a child. Unburdened by war or conflict.

But when her Tommy dies, it rains again. This time the rain is cold and harsh. She is angry and hurting because Tommy is gone. The life of the server has left the game, taking a piece of her with him. She cries in anguish. Her lighting sets forests ablaze and her rain floods the prime path. Thunder bellows across the skies, no resident of the SMP grieves as furiously as she does. 

For days she blocks out the sun. It’s a sick sort of symbolism; the members of the SMP did not appreciate the light when they had it so she takes it from them for longer. Had people cared more, had someone stepped in, maybe it could’ve been different. 

For the few that did care, Tubbo, Captain Puffy, Quackity, and Awesamdude, they hold a memorial service. It’s short and the rain slows for just a few minutes to let them say proper words of remembrance. But when the service draws to a close, lightning strikes in the distance and the rain begins to pour again. 

More people visit; Niki, Jack, and Fundy apologize earnestly to a headstone. But the server is still hurting and lets the rain push them away. 

George, Sapnap, and Karl visit next. They say no words but they leave flowers and pictures at the site. A pile of memorabilia has begun to form, but the server still mourns and so it continues to rain. 

It had been nothing but dark grey skies for a week when things began to change. 

In the torrential rain, two figures stop by the gravesite. Flowers, discs, and bandanas, things that attempted yet failed to capture Tommy’s essence already litter the floor around them. The smaller of the two rests their hand on the headstone for a few seconds, and the wind howls loudly, angrily. The second, however, open their cape to reveal a turtle helmet. it's rough and dingy, plainly well used, but the man holds it with a gentle carefulness that juxtaposed his intimidating stature. 

And as he placed the helmet on the headstone surrounded by other commemorative items, the server calms. The storm becomes drizzle and the sun starts to peek beyond the clouds. She is still hurting for Tommy, but maybe people cared more than she thought. Maybe his story is not one that will die with him. The server will heal with time, but she will always have a Tommy spaced hole in her heart. 

TommyInnit  
The man who made the server whole  
Whose legacy will forever live on  
Whose bravery and self-sacrifice will never be forgotten  
May he rest in peace  
2004-2021

**Author's Note:**

> CaptainPuffy: "Every piece of land on this server is tied to him" + the rain when Jack tells Quackity that Tommys dead 
> 
> My brain: write that down Write That Down !!!!!!


End file.
